


Microwaves vs. The Flash

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Hungry Barry, Microwaves, Short One Shot, Superspeed, Waiting, crackfic, speedsters, the disadvantages of superspeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: Sometimes superspeed sucks..





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistvalkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistvalkyrie/gifts).



* * *

_1:40…_

Barry stares at the microwave, the light teasing him, the smell taunting him.  He watched as the plate turned ever so slowly, the food starting to bubble in small areas as it heated up.

_1:34…_

His head presses against the top of the microwave, eyes glaring intently at the food.

_1:25…_

Groaning, he rubs his cheek against the microwave, hands running through his hair with agitation and frustration.

_1:00…_

He gives up, opening the microwave and taking out the plate of meatloaf.  Quickly grabbing a fork, without bothering to close the microwave, he pops a piece of the meatloaf into his mouth.

..Still rather cold.

‘Goddamnit.’

Barry pouts at the meatloaf, debating as to whether or not he could just eat it cold.  It tastes so much more amazing when it’s pipping hot, though.  ‘Taste matters.’  So he slips it back in the microwave with a sad look and hits ‘start’.

_0:59…_

He taps his foot, anxiously as his stomach growls, but his taste buds hold on for the good stuff.

_0:50…_

Pacing doesn’t appear to help.  He’s already paced a hundred times.

_0:39…_

His stomach aches for food, and he considers getting one of the protein bars.  The smell of meat slowly wafts into his nose, and he’s more determined than ever to wait, because there’s no way a protein bar will smell or taste as amazing as this.

_0:27…_

Barry whacks his head on the cabinet repeatedly.  ‘Hurry up.. hurry up…’

_0:11…_

His eyes won’t leave the plate as it turns round and round, mouth watering.  Barry’s stomach sounds like a tsunami, ready to devour all in its path.

_0:03..0:02…0:01.._

_-Beeeeeep!-_

Barry flings the microwave door open and snatches the plate out.  “Hot, hot!”  He sets the plate onto the counter as his fingers burn, fork once again in hand, scooping up a portion of the meat.  It smells like Heaven, if Heaven smelled like meat, looks to die for.  And he pops it into his mouth.

“MOTHER—!!!!”

..Now he has to wait for it to cool down some.

_0:40…_

It’s going to be a long wait.  Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea started by Mistvalkyrie on tumblr (also gifted to the very same).
> 
> Thanks for reading!~ Hope you enjoyed this short!


End file.
